


Red Cherry

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fingering, First Time, Innocent Red, NSFW, Other, Overstimulation, Underfell, dominant blueberry, loving blue, thirsty red, underswap - Freeform, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Birthday present for Megalotrash!Red and Blue decide to take that next step in their relationship.Red is the innocent and naive one while Blue is the dominant one in the relationship basically.





	Red Cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeGaLoTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/gifts).



> I wanted to do something for this amazing writer!
> 
> I thought of a rare pair and couldn't find one. So, I went with Cherryberry but made Red innocent and naive in the sex department.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Red?” Blue laid on top of his small boyfriend. They had just got back from a date and it ended with them trying to find their way to Blue’s room as they kissed. 

 

Blue was instantly attracted to Red when they first meet. He thought Red was the most adorable skeleton there was. He was about a head shorter than Blue and tried to have this whole ‘Badass’ vibe to him, though he never fooled Blue. Blue saw him as that cuddly teddy bear he was. 

 

Blue had proceeded to court the other. He thought it was cute when Red’s entire face would flood a cherry color. His nose would scrunch up in the most adorable way possible as if he was offended by Blue’s attention. It took all Blue had not too kiss the other 24/7. 

 

It didn’t help that Red was downright sexy. Red had this ass that was  _ sooo  _ juicy. It was large and round. Even in those loose shorts that Red normally wore didn’t hide his wonderful globes. There were several times it seemed like Red was teasing him by bending over multiple times in front of Blue. 

 

Blue had honestly thought Red had been flirting with him. Blue remember’s approaching Red one day after too many times Red’s ass had been in his face. He could still remember the feeling of Red’s backside being pressed into his pelvis. 

 

He also remembers the confused yelp from Red as he turned around and looked at Blue. Blue didn’t think much of it, all he could think about was finally having Red. Then his mind was brought back when Red asked him something. 

 

_ “What was that?”  _

 

Blue had thought Red was playing it off. Trying to play hard to get. Red’s eyes had pure confusion and curiosity in them. Blue was too embarrassed and mortified that he stuttered an apology and ran off. 

 

Blue had kept his distance from Red. Seeing that look in Red’s eyes, reminded him of when his brother was 13 and Blue had to give him ‘the talk’. Red truly hadn’t known what Blue was doing. He was mad at himself for pushing himself on Red when it was clear now, that Red hadn’t wanted him. Hadn’t made any move to get Blue’s attention in that way. He couldn’t believe how stupid he had been. 

 

Blue had known he needed to apologize. He had even gone to do so. When Blue got to Underfell, Edge had been pissed at Blue, for good reasons. Edge had threatened Blue. Saying if he ever hurt his brother or disrespected him like that again, Edge wouldn’t hesitate to dust him. Which, Blue had instantly agreed with him. He remembers saying he had come to apologize to Red and asked where he was. 

After Edge told him where the other fell brother was, Blue had raced there. Carefully, of course, it was underfell. Red was where Edge said he would be, at his station. Red was awake and seemed to straighten up at the sight of his friend. If Blue could be called that. 

 

Once within front of Red, Blue spurred into a babble of apologies. He wrung his hands together and refused to make eye contact with the other. Red gave a barked laugh and commented on how much he sounded like a babybones. It caused Blue to flush in embarrassment. Red waved him off and had said he was forgiven. 

 

Apparently, Red had gone to Edge and asked him about what had happened. Edge had explained to him what sex was and what Blue was trying to do. Blue’s entire face had flushed in embarrassment. Red had assured Blue that he didn’t have a problem it with it. In fact, he wanted to give Blue a shot.

 

A few months later lead them to where they were now. Blue laying on top of Red with Red’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Their clothes had been discarded and thrown across the room. Red seemed slightly scared and hesitate.  His eyes were looking down between them. Red just nodded his head, not saying anything. 

 

“Red, Babe, are you sure you are ready?” Blue grabbed a hold of Red’s chin and made the other look him in the eyes. “You don’t have to do this,” Blue promised, rubbing Red’s cheek lovingly. 

 

“I want too.” Red rolled his eyes. “I’m not a doll you know.” Blue sighs.

 

“Of course not.” Blue agreed. “But this is  _ your  _ body and if you’re not ready or even the slightest bit scared, we don’t have to do this.” Blue leaned forward and kissed Red’s cheek. 

 

“I’m sure.” Red raised a hand to place onto Blue’s cheek. “I’m sure.” He whispered as he pulled Blue down and kissed him. Red eyes slid closed and wrapped his arms around Blue neck, pulling the other closer. 

 

Blue sighed into the kiss, deciding to take Red’s word on it and kissed his boyfriend back. HIs hands was roaming Red’s ecto body that was summoned. Gliding up and down his waist, before deciding to rest them on his hips. He pulled Red’s body closer, loving the way the other felt against him. 

 

Red let out a small sigh into the kiss. Relaxing into it as he let Blue have control. Blue licked at Red’s mouth, asking for entrance. Red caught on and opened his mouth slightly. Blue’s tongue searched Red’s. Relishing in the way Red moaned loudly. Blue hummed in response, giving his hips a squeeze. 

 

Blue gasped when he felt Red rock his hips up to Blue’s. Red was hesitating with the movement and almost shy. He wasn’t for sure what he was doing, but he knew it felt good. Blue gripped his hips tighter and held them still. Blue rocked into Red, causing the other to let out a shuddered moan. 

 

Blue pulled back from their kiss, trailing down to Red’s neck, licking and sucking at any weak spots. Red was whining, tilted his head to the side to let Blue have better access. Blue continued to grind down into the other, loving how he rubbed between Red’s slick folds. 

 

The tip of Blue’s dick caught on Red’s clit. Red clamped a hand on his mouth to stop the scream from coming out of his mouth. His entire body was racked with pleasure. How had he not known of this before? Blue grabbed his hand from his mouth and held it down at his head. Blue pulled away from his neck and looked down at him, with something in his eyes. 

 

“Don’t hide your noises from me,” Blue said, his voice husky and deep. It sent a shiver down Red’s spine. Oh, stars… Blue went back to his neck, giving it a long, slow lick up to where his ear would be. “I want to hear everything,” Blue whispered into Red’s skull. 

 

Red whimpered, eyes squeezing shut. His one arm, still tightly bond around Blue’s neck, tried to pull him closer. Blue let out a small chuckle, making tingles to run up Red’s spine. Blue pulled away from Red’s neck once again and kissed his boyfriend.

 

“P-please…” Red whined through the kiss. Blue continued to leave Red breathless with every kiss, stars, the things Blue’s tongue was doing. It made Red’s toes curl. 

 

“Please, what?” Blue asked, looking down at his lover. Red was so desperate and sensitive. Red shook his head, not wanting to say it. Blue smirked and slowly moved his hip away from Red’s. The smaller one whined loudly and tried to chase the other but Blue held him down. 

 

“Come on, Red.” Blue purred. “You got to tell me what you want.” Red looked up at Blue pleadingly. Blue kept his smirk as he let go of Red’s hand and sneaked a hand between them, brushing against Red’s clit. Red jerked, his mouth falling open.

  
“Y-you!” Red cried out. “I want you!” Red was trying to get that delicious friction from Blue, but Blue still kept him down. 

 

“You got me, though.” Blue rubbed at Red’s clit, enjoying Red’s reactions and cries. Red shook his head. Blue tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “No? But I’m right  _ here.”  _ Blue moved his fingers lower, prodding at Red’s entrance but not going in. 

 

“Fuck me!” Red got out, moving his hips trying to get one of his fingers to slip into him. Red whined as Blue finally gave in and sunk one finger down to his knuckle. Blue swore under his breath as he felt out tight Red actually was. 

 

“Damn,” Blue whispered, slowly moving his finger in and out. “You’re  _ so  _ tight.” Red flushed at Blue’s words, he tried to glare, which was ruined by the moan the came out of his throat. Blue licked his hips as he watched his lover. 

 

He thrust his finger in Red faster, loosening him up. He became slicker and slicker with every move. Blue curled his finger upward, hitting Red’s g spot. Red threw his back and let out a disgruntled groan. 

 

Blue slid his finger out of Red, making eye contact with the other, he raised his finger to his mouth and sucked on it. Blue let out a moan at the sweet cinnamon taste Red made. Red blushed terribly, he couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

 

Red watched Blue raise himself off of him. Blue straightened out the other’s hips and aligned himself with Red. Blue glanced up at his mate and kept their eyes locked, waiting for any sign of wanting out. Red nodded his head and Blue pushed the rest of the way into him

 

Red hissed as Blue’s length inside of him did burn a bit. Blue didn’t stop pushing in until he was completely hilted, moaning as Red tightened around him. Once he was all the way in, he leaned down and kissed Red. He peppered Red’s face with kisses and waited for the other to loosen around him. 

 

Red was breathing heavily, the burn was gone but there was still some discomfort. He tried to move his hips to get Blue to move and moaned at the feeling of him moving inside of him. It felt weird, but a good weird. Blue moaned at the movement and slowly thrust his hips, he continued to hump Red when said other moaned in pleasure. 

 

Red would have never thought something like this, felt this good. It was weird and he didn’t know what to do, but Blue seemed too. He seemed to know exactly how to make Red feel pleasure. He was letting out moans and withering underneath Blue, letting him have his way with his body. 

 

Something inside of Red was building. It was a pressure inside of him and he wasn’t sure if he liked it. Red began to whine and twitch. Blue reached down between them and swiped his fingers across his clit. 

 

“B-blue!” Red whined and tried to move his hips but it was sloppy. “So-somethings build-  _ Ah!”  _ Red’s entire body tightened up, his back arched and he let out a slight scream. Blue swore under his breath as Red clamped down on him. 

 

Feeling Red come undone did it for Blue. His entire body tensed and he came inside of Red. He ground his hips into Red for a few minutes, relishing in the way Red was milking him for all he was worth. Red was moaning brokenly, clinging to Blue. 

 

A few minutes passed and Blue rolled off of Red. Blue needed to catch his breath. He looked over at Red, the other’s eyes were blown wide and his breathing was uneven. His nose was scrunched up in the most adorable of ways. Blue smiled and leaned in and kissed the other’s cheek. Staying there for a few seconds before pulling back. 

 

“So…” Red huffed. “That, that was sex?” Red asked, looking to the side at his boyfriend. Red moved his hips slightly. He would never admit it but he loved the feeling of Blue’s cum in him. It made him feel full and satisfied...Well, not completely. He wanted more.

 

Red rolled onto Blue and kissed him long and deep. He slowly wiggled his hips against Blue’s. Blue moaned and his hands went flying to Red’s hips. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at Red confused. Red sat up and grabbed Blue’s member. He rubbed his sloppy and aligned him with his entrance. He looked Blue dead in the eyes.

 

“I want more.” Red and Blue moaned as he sank down onto Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGALOTRASH! You are an amazing writer and I love every story you make. I just had to give back! I hope this month, year and every other time is an amazing one for you


End file.
